we own a key
by never meant to be so cold
Summary: Beck and Jade have fun making a video to get more followers on The Slap. / or what I got when Jade yelled 'I'm going to get more followers!" and Beck went behind her saying 'I got to get more followers." on The Slap Fight.


Locking tight the closet door, after the loud SLAM that she caused earlier, Jade leaned back on the floor and scowled. _How the hell am I going to get more followers?_ She closed her eyes and counted on her hands the possibilities. Anything involving pain or torture or some kind was out, since it would probably involve the police in any way, shape or form. She couldn't take requests because people are crazy and she won't do anything these creeps want her to anyway.

Sliding herself down onto the floor, Jade sighs. _Think, Jade, think. You can't be upstaged by Trina fucking Vega_. She wraps her arms around her knees and begins tapping her black fingernails against her pale skin. Her eyebrows frown together in a deep angry look. _I can't do anything with anyone either, cause then I'll be helping the enemy._ She starts becoming impatient when no ideas flow into her brain. Her boots start tapping the floor and the sound echoes, she grinds her teeth. _I guess I'll ask Beck for advice; he doesn't really care about this sort of stuff, anyway._

Hearing the lock creak left and right, Beck entered the door, sweaty, angry and annoyed. He held in his hand the key they shared to this closet. Hey, the janitor isn't the only one with magic keys, Jade smiles. "Speak of the devil, I was just thinking about you," She says, he stares at her annoyed and it's a sight she hardly sees of him. He locks the door again and sits beside her. "How did you know I was here?"

"You're always here when you want to think." He said as he tried to push the broom away, so he can sit next to his girlfriend. He realized he's feverously rubbing his hands together, a sign that he's annoyed. He feels weird because he doesn't do annoyed but here he was, rubbing his hands together like a maniac, fuming at the thought of Trina having more followers than he does. "I really can't believe it."

Jade laughs, a soft chuckle, not a complete laugh. "I can't believe you're as annoyed by this as I am."

Beck arches an eyebrow but doesn't say much. They sit in silence for a couple of minutes before Jade searches desperately for her phone, accidentally kicking Beck's thigh in the process. "Sorry," She says as she reaches into her handbag and fishes out her phone. She looks directly at her boyfriend and she gives him what can only be described as a wicked smile. "Hey, Beck…" Beck looks up from his hands to Jade and she's playing around with her phone's video camera. With an unusual smile splashed across her lips, she crawls towards him and dangles her phone against his face. "Want to make a video?"

An immediate wave of heat goes to his groin and his eyes wide at the idea of the suggestion. "You want to make a porn video? Isn't that against The Slap policy or something?"

Jade sighs and crosses her legs, giving him a nice view of her thighs, Beck bites his lips. "It doesn't have to be a porn video, but a video about two attractive, hot people making out can get tons of view and tons of views equal tons of followers for both of us."

Beck tries to consider this for a moment. _On one hand, I'm not that desperate to get more followers. But on the other my girlfriend is offering me to get laid right now. How the fuck am I going to pass that up?_

With no opportunity to handle the situation adequately, Jade positions herself on Beck lap and begins pushing her lips against his, her back and hips moving at a rhythm that causes him to stop thinking with the rational part of his brain right now. She takes her video phone and starts recording the way their lips move together as they clash. Jade later takes the phone and puts it beside the empty trash can, making it stand up so they could be recorded from a distance. Beck hands roamed all her back as she kept pushing herself against his lips and when she feels him pushing up, his throbbing erection poking her left thigh, she lifts her arms up and lets him smooth her shirt over her head, revealing a pale Jade West with a gorgeous black lace bra, Beck slowly makes her lie down and slid off his coat and she basically yanks his shirt off, a soft laugh escapes his lips.

Jade grins and pushes her hips up, making them clash against his again and damn it he's never hated his fucking belt more than he does right now. He starts undoing his belt as Jade pulls up her skirt and pushes her leggings down past her knees. Her creamy white legs arched, he takes in that his girlfriend is so _fucking_ hot and his all his. He manages to shake the belt off and he undoes his button and zipper, before he did anything else, Jade grabbed her phone and recorded as he unzipped his jeans and took his cock out. "Oooh, nice boy." She mocks at him, smiling at the fact that he's already really hard for her. He grins at the camera and licks his lips. His head reaches down and between Jade's lips escapes a soft hiss.

Beck held her thighs tight with his hands as he licked her most private area, forming swirls, spins and jabs with his tongue and all he could feel was Jade's hand burying itself in his mess of hair. "Beck," She moans and he keeps performing on her. He looks up and smiles at the fact that Jade hasn't stopped filming and he goes down on her again, his heavy breath hot against her. He feels her yanking his hair and Jade makes him look at her. "Hey," He grins slightly. "I wasn't finished."

"Stand up," Jade orders and Beck obeys. Standing up and leaning his hand against the wall, he notices how cold it is. Jade stands up and pushes herself against him, kissing him and kissing a trail from his mouth, to his jaw, to his peck, to his belly and when she finally gets to his cock, she bends over to take him in his mouth. He groaned and threw his head back for a second; a second after Jade pushed the phone into his hand. He stars filming as she pushes her head slowly, front and back, front and back, never kneeling. "Why are you bending over? Isn't it uncomfortable?"

Looking up to him, she smiles. He tucks her hair behind one of her ears and gently holds the rest of it with one hand as his other hand keeps recording. "Good girls kneel," Jade gives him a long lick that sends shivers up his spine. "Bad girls bend over." He moves the camera to take a glance of Jade's gorgeous back arching over and the just the border of her ass in view but it was so sensual. After a couple of minutes in that position, Jade pulls away from him and blows a kiss to the camera, obviously aimed at Beck. "Lie down, please."

Obeying as always, Beck lies down and places the phone against the trash can again. Jade sits and makes him enter her, in a slow stroll of pleasure, Beck groans as he digs his fingers into Jade's thighs, she starts riding him, slowly taking off her bra and her breasts begin to bounce in a rhythm similar to the one her hips are doing. Beck's hands fly automatically to her breasts as she continues to thrust herself against him. Beck's teeth start grinding, a move on part of him not groan of his inside of Jade, being like this always made his growl and groan. She lowers herself and pushes her tongue into his mouth, pushing her hips faster and harder against him, his hands tuck her buttocks and he pushes her inside her, more and more. Her nails dig themselves against the skin of his shoulders.

"Oh god," Jade growls as he keeps pushing her. She ranks her down his chest and resume their position on his shoulders against. Beads of sweat run down Beck's hair and she can tell he's ready to lose it. Smiling, she feels herself really close too, so digging her head on the crook of his neck she licks him as she comes all over him. Sighing in relief, she rolls off of him and begins stroking him until he comes too, her hand being the perfect way to.

After both of them drying themselves off and placing their clothes on, they give each other little smiles and kisses along the time. After finally putting his coat on, Jade takes the phone and ends the recording. It ends at 00:23:56, meaning 23 minutes with 56 seconds. She smiles.

"Shit, we missed class, Jade." He says, really nonchalant. She laughs and pushes him against the wall more time, to share a deep, finger running through hair, body against body, hard breathing through the nose kiss. When they part their lips, they rested their foreheads against one another.

"You're really not posting that, are you?" Beck asks and receives a mocking glance from Jade, she shows him as she clicks the video. They watch it together; the way Jade views Beck and the way Beck views Jade and they both realize that it was a nice perspective each of them looking at themselves from the other person's point of view. Jade selects a series of options until she reaches the two options: DELETE or CANCEL DELETE.

Jade looks at Beck. "I'll just do it if we can get a repeat and your place."

Beck laughs at her offer but agrees nonetheless. "Agreed."

Jade hits the DELETE button and it's like their little "make-out" session never happened. "I'm looking forward to the sequel." Jade grins.


End file.
